Summertime Clothes
by russianred
Summary: Written for the Gazebo's Fic Exchange: Edward and Bella take a midnight walk, but where will it lead them in the end? AH, E/B, fluffy oneshot, inspired by katy562's prompt and based on the Animal Collective song, Summertime Clothes.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Enjoy. **

_Are you awake?_

**Yes**

_Come over. It's hot. I'm bored. _

After twenty minutes or so of pacing his room, feeling stupid for sending such a forward message, Edward heard the distinct sound of his cellphone buzzing on the bedside table. Stopping immediately in his tracks, he lunged across his bed, snatching the phone with his sweaty hand.

**Outside**

Edward smudged the screen with his thumb, as if it would reveal a different message but it remained the same. He moved swiftly to his bedroom window, pushing as much of his upper body as he could over the ledge and looking down. There she stood. Bella Swan. Looking just as sweaty and flustered as himself, in nothing more than a pair of cotton shorts and a singlet, standing next to a blue rusty bike.

"Hi." Bella's soft squeaking voice seemed to travel slowly from the ground below, upwards to Edwards window.

"Did you ride here?" Edward replied in a sing-song voice, tilting his head to the bike next to her.

"Uh, yeah? Charlie would have heard if I'd taken the truck."

Edward snorted, watching as Bella's puffed out a breath, obviously flustered.

"What? Is it hard for you to believe that I can actually ride a bike?" she hissed, kicking the stand off, slowly wheeling the bike and herself out of his line of sight.

"No, Bella! Wait, hold on!" Edward half shouted, scrambling for a pair of flip flops before slipping out his window with ease, scaling the lattice on the side of the house to make his way to the ground.

Bella now sat on the bike, not looking at him, her face torn between a look of concentration at trying to stay upright on the bike and obvious annoyance at Edward.

Edward moved slowly to her, making his way around the front of the bike. Resting his weight on the handlebars, he leaned towards her face. "Thanks for coming over," he whispered and she smiled up at him.

Edward and Bella were in that awkward stage of a relationship where it's obvious that you're more than friends but you haven't actually acted on anything to label it that just yet. They both felt it. God, everyone around them felt it. But they had yet to do anything about it. The whole situation was just different. Bella Swan was different.

Edward had his fleeting romances with girls like Lauren, who had him pressed against a locker as soon as he showed any interest and had a hand down his pants on the second date. He wouldn't lie to himself. Those times were fun, but often left Edward feeling like it wasn't enough. It got boring easily. And to be honest, there was only so much Edward could talk about with Lauren Mallory. Bella, on the other hand, was smart and clumsy and artistic and real words actually came out of her mouth. She called out Edward on his bullshit. Often. Like the time he ignored her at Mike Newtons' party in favour of staring at Jessica Stanleys' cleavage with the boys. The following Monday at school, when he sat next to her in Biology and began rifling through her pencil case for a pen, she mouthed "FUCK OFF" popping her lips at the F's and shoving his hand away.

It took two weeks for Bella to forgive Edward.

It was after that particular incident that Edward thought maybe this friendship meant more to him than he realised. Those two weeks left him feel shitty and miserable to the point that not even a behind the gym dry humping session with Katie Marshall could make him feel better. If anything, it made him feel worse. Why was he getting so down about Bella Swan being pissed at him? He remembered his best friend Emmet McCarty throwing a hotdog at his head and shouting, "You're totally into that Swan chick dude, man the fuck up."

Edward suddenly felt the handlebars beneath him rattle, snapping him out of his thoughts. He straightened upwards, focusing his attention on Bella, only to send her and the bike off balance. Quickly reaching out, his hands found the flesh of Bella's hips, riding up the sides of her tank as he lifted her upwards, as she clutched to the bike, righting her balance.

"Glad you've come back to earth Edward," she muttered, exhaling loudly and blowing the hair out of her face

"Shut up, I just zoned out for a second," Edward mumbled back noticing the way the soft flesh of her hip felt under his thumb and forefinger. Bella looked down at his hands and blinked several times at what she was seeing, squirming as heat pooled down her chest, feeling embarrassed as she watched Edward's hands dart back to the handlebars.

An awkward silence fell between them as Bella pushed off her bike and slowly began riding down the street, Edward following at an even pace behind her. Edward couldn't help but laugh softly as Bella wobbled ever so slightly down the paved concrete, squeaking every time the bike rode across the many twigs and branches that littered the pavement. "I can fucking hear you," she muttered, turning ever so slightly and scrunching her face at him. Of course, in typical Bella fashion, just as she turned the bike around she lost her balance and toppled off, thankfully catching herself before she landed on the concrete. Edward ran, quickly catching up with her, lifting her up along with the bike.

"Let's just walk it…. You take one handlebar, and I'll take the other… Okay?"

Bella took the right handlebar and watched as Edward's left hand curled around the other. She wondered for a moment what it would feel like for his hand to curl around hers. Or what it would be like around her shoulder, or her waist. The heat that pooled through her chest trickled down into her belly and she immediately flushed with embarrassment. Thank god it was dark.

Edward didn't say anything as they casually made their way into the main part of town. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea as the two teens, with many locals wandering around, seeking comfort from the heat of their homes. No one had a need for air conditioners in Forks, and the two day heat wave had left the town disgruntled. The all night diner near the gas station caught Bella's attention and she steered the bike and Edward in the direction of a cold drink and maybe some ice cream. Getting Bella's idea, Edward picked up the pace as they walked into the fluorescent lights that spilled across the concrete. Leaning the bike against the entrance, Bella watched as the neon of the diner sign seemed to reflect onto Edward's pale skin.

They moved inside quickly, both turning to look at each other on realising it was, in fact, just as hot inside the diner as it was out. Bella made a quick dash to the bathroom as Edward ordered an ice cream and a coke to go, preferring to be outside with the slight breeze than in the humidity of the diner.

Bella took her time in the bathroom, tyring to make the most of her appearance, her insides still feeling gooey from her earlier thoughts of Edward. Washing her hands and splashing water onto her face and neck, she made her way outside, immediately panicking when she couldn't see Edward. Her heart thundered in her chest but stilled on hearing a knock from outside. There stood Edward with his eyebrow raised, an ice cream cone in one hand and a coke in the other.

Bella made her way outside, immediately snatching the ice cream from Edward's hand and taking a long lick, laughing as vanilla trickled down her hands. She looked up at Edward whose tongue was peeking out of his mouth, staring at her as she licked the ice cream off her hand.

"Ready to go?" She smirked, passing the ice cream back to Edward and taking the bike from where they had left it. Bella hopped on again deciding to give the whole bike riding thing another go, and just as she began to peddle forward, she felt Edward's weight next to her holding on to the handlebars. "C'mon I'll help," he said putting his hand on the handlebar and slowly walking alongside her.

As they peddled back to the quiet side streets where they lived, Edward marvelled at how little had been said on their midnight rendezvous. The ice cream and coke had long been gone. He smirked, remembering Bella attempting to take a bite out of the cone and peddle at the same time. He enjoyed this quiet that he shared with her. It was strange, but he liked it. Beside him, Bella began singing softly but loud enough for him to make out the words:

_Soak my head in the sink for a while _

_Chills on my neck and it makes me smile but _

_My bones have to move and my skin's gotta breathe _

_You pick up the phone and I'm so relieved _

He laughed at her, poking the fleshy skin of her side as she began the verse again, pushing off him and riding the bike quite successfully down the pathway. Bella swerved the bike side to side as if she was dancing down the footpath, her hair flowing behind her, her words traveling to Edward as he walked behind her laughing. Her voice suddenly got louder as she came to the last line of the verse half shouting "You pick up the phone and I'm so…" but the relieved part didn't come out as she suddenly came crashing to the pavement, letting out a squawk. Edward sprinted to her, thanking the streetlamp, giving him enough light to check she hadn't hurt herself too bad.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," she muttered, wincing as Edward pressed his thumbs into her legs.

"Took a bit of a tumble there, Miss Swan," he said brushing the hair out of her face, as he inspected her legs and arms. "I think you're okay, just got some nasty scrapes on your knees. Nothing a band-aid won't fix." Edward's thumb traced soft circles around her thigh and again Bella felt that feeling in her lower belly. She felt herself turn red, and prayed the street light wouldn't give it away.

Edward looked at his hand and then up at her, noticing the way her breathing suddenly increased. "Is this okay?" he asked, his hands now splayed across her thighs. Bella nodded, sucking in a breath as his hands inched higher up her thighs, the tips of his fingers grazing the skin beneath the frayed edges of her cotton shorts. She was sure she was panting by now, looking down to her chest and to Edward's hands, watching as her whole body seemed to move as if some slow wave.

Edward moved closer to her, his breath hot against her neck as his hands moved all the way up her shorts, moving around to gently squeeze her behind. Bella let out a soft groan without even realizing it, the noise tumbling out of her mouth before she could contain it. She'd felt like this before, but this right here, right now, laying on the concrete outside Mr Crowley's house was nothing like she'd ever felt before. Bella suddenly felt too hot, like she was suffocating and she also was suddenly aware of how ridiculous she probably looked, all sweaty and sticky, laying on the side walk. Edward immediately noticed her body stiffen as she turned her face away from him. Removing his hands from her shorts, he placed them on her hips, turning her face towards him with his own. "Are you okay? Was that too much?" he breathed into the crook of her neck.

Bella leaned up onto her elbows, so they were face to face. "I'm just so….sticky. God this is embarrassing. Why is it so fucking hot?" she huffed, throwing herself back onto the concrete and covering her face with her hands. Edward looked down on the girl beneath him, a big grin slowly making its way across his face. His chest seemed to expand with every passing moment that he looked at her thin white arms covering her face, her hair fanned out across the bitter grey concrete, mumbling about being sticky and embarrassed. Edward didn't care, because it didn't matter that they were both sticky and sweaty. He had never been so sure about something than in that moment, so he leaned down and kissed her square on the mouth. He waited, praying she wouldn't beat him across the head with her hands, and instead was surprised to find her lift her head, so they were at eye level with each other and kissed him back. She moved her hands to his shirt, scrunching the fabric in a tight fist, while his hands found their way back to her thighs, revisiting the curve of her behind as they fumbled and writhed on the concrete pathway, tinged by the yellow glow of the street lamp.

"Edward, we better get up," Bella panted between kisses, removing her hand from his shirt. Edward groaned as he continued palming her ass underneath her shorts, his other hand finding its way under her tank top, rubbing the skin under her bra with his thumb.

"C'mon, we need to get back." Bella shoved Edward off her gently, her whole body tingling from their impromptu make-out session. Heat coursed throughout her and she sighed, running a hand through her hair as she picked up the bike. Edward stood awkwardly, his face scrunched, taking a few breaths before following behind her as they walked the short trip back to Edward's house.

"You should come inside, let me disinfect your knees for you."

Bella frowned. "But, I should get home. Charlie?"

Edward looked down at her scraped knees.

"Okay, okay," she mumbled as they made their way through the Cullen backyard, Edward boosting Bella so she could scale the lattice and enter his bedroom.

On finally making it into Edward's room, Bella sat on the edge of the bed as Edward roamed around his bathroom looking for supplies to clean her knees. She watched him, opening and closing cupboards, his face scrunched up in thought, a smile washing across his face when he found some anti bacterial cream and two band-aids. Turning off the bathroom light and shuffling towards her, he kneeled down at the foot of the bed and went to work at cleaning her knees. Bella hissed as Edward slowly wiped the cream across one knee, covering it with a bandaid. He soothed her by tracing circles on her upper thigh with his thumb whilst attending to the other. With both knees cleaned and bandaged, Edward stood upright, moving towards Bella and placing an open-mouthed kiss on her bare shoulder, nudging her back slightly to lay on the bed.

Bella watched as Edward moved back towards the bathroom. Tracing patterns on his sheets with her hands as she waited for him to finish cleaning up and return to the bed. Sucking in a breath, her stomach flipped as Edward's weight sunk into the mattress, his hand ghosting her side.

"I should go home…."

"Stay? Please," Edward mumbled, shifting his weight and pressing her into the mattress. Edward placed hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck, laughing quietly as she squirmed beneath him.

"Ugh, I'm so sticky. You're making it worse," she whined, yanking on his hair, bringing his lips to her own. Deciding to try something new, she took his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it before letting go, grinning at the sound it made.

Edward groaned above her and Bella felt heat creep up in her face.

"Ugh, was that okay? Did I do something wrong?" She mumbled, snatching her hands away from Edward's hair to cover her face.

Just as her hands had covered her face, Edward picked them up swiftly, placing them above her on the mattress.

Bella's mouth opened as if she was to say "Oh" but no sound came out.

"Just lay here with me for a bit, and then I'll walk you home. Okay, please? Enough about you being sticky. I'm sticky too. We're both sticky."

Bella huffed beneath him and gingerly lifted her head to give him a soft kiss on the mouth. Letting go of her hands and pulling her towards him, Edward sighed into the kiss, rolling them to their sides so they could face each other.

Edward traced the outline of her face in the dark, placing soft kisses on her chest and neck as he listened to her soft breathing that filled up the room. He'd get her home eventually, but for now he was content to touch Bella in the dark.

**Thank you to lts29 for the beta work. More fic prompts can be found at the LJ community, Forks High School. Please visit at community (dot) livejournal (dot) com / ForksHighSchool for more great prompts and more fics. **

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think! Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Smeyer. **

_I'm sorry._

Edward pushed the small piece of paper across the biology desk, watching as Bella's hand covered it, dragging it towards her pencil case. She flipped the paper over and a sad smile washed over her face as her eyes danced across the words. Tilting her head to the side, she mouthed, "It's okay," picking up the piece of paper as if to put it in her pocket and instead leaving it on the desk and resting her hand on Edward's thigh. Heat seemed to shoot through him, the palm of her hand giving off so much warmth that he felt his face go red. God, it had been so long since they had touched, like really touched, like his hands under her shorts touching, his knuckles grazing the inside of her thighs moving upward to brush against the seam of…

Edward was snapped out of his daydream by Bella's elbow making a connection with his ribs. She pursed her lips and her eyes went wide, directing her gaze to his hand that was dangerously close to a place it shouldn't be in fourth period biology. "Sorry," Edward mouthed, smiling sheepishly, admiring the blush that had made its way up Bella's neck and pooled in the apples of her cheeks. Placing his hand on top of Bella's on his thigh, he was immediately confused when her hand darted out from beneath his own, but he was relieved when he felt the fingers of her hand squeeze his own gently.

"I'm distracted enough just sitting next to you. You can't do things like that. You make it worse," Bella mumbled into his neck, as she pretended to reach over her shoulder to move her jacket.

Edward held back a groan. Not only was he assaulted by a view of Bella's milky white neck, but the smell of her hair, and the way her hand pressed into his thigh made his jeans tighten uncomfortably. Before he could even stop himself, his hand was back between her thighs, edging toward the juncture between her legs, his body running on some kind of autopilot, but just as his thumb went to graze the seam of her jeans, he let out a yelp, snatching his hand away. Mr Banner glared at him from across the room and Edward sunk back into his seat, sucking on the skin which Bella had pinched to get his attention.

She smirked at him, turning her attention back towards the front of the class.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

This had to have been the 48th time Edward had said sorry over the last three weeks. Due to the fact Bella never made it home on time on that hot Forks night, Charlie had placed a ban on Bella and Edward interacting outside of school. Edward had never felt so guilty. It was his fault she didn't make it home when she should have, too consumed in the feeling of her skin, sticky to the touch underneath his hands and the way she panted into his mouth every time he pressed his hips into her own. So it was all he could do now, say sorry for asking her to come see him, and not letting her go home, and allowing her to get in some serious trouble with her father, the police chief of Forks.

The first week, they managed getting around Charlie's ban, indulging in short before and after school embraces and make out sessions. In week two of the ban Bella's truck had broken down and every morning Charlie dropped her off at school at exactly 8:50am giving her only enough time to walk to her first class. Bella began working at Newton's outfitters, which meant Mike Newton gave her a ride home when she wasn't going to the store to clock in a few hours after school. The whole situation made Edward fucking miserable. He hadn't touched her in what felt like an eternity and he hated it. The ringing of the school bell broke Edward out of his haze and he watched Bella clear up all her belongings, packing them into her bag. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Bella smiled sadly before walking off to her next class.

Minutes turned to hours and finally the final bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Strolling out to the parking lot, Edward increased his pace on seeing Bella standing under the shade waiting for her ride. "Hey," he mumbled into her hair, placing a soft kiss on her neck. "Where's Newton?"

"He went home sick. I'm waiting for Charlie," she sighed, fiddling with the zipper on her jacket.

Edward and Bella stood awkwardly, the sexual tension and playfulness that seemed to bind them together in Biology suddenly nowhere to be found. Just as Edward was about to ask what was wrong, Chief Swan's cruiser appeared. He stood in silence as Bella let out a loud breath and moved quickly through the rain and into the car. Edward watched as the chief's cruiser drove off into the distance, not moving towards his car until the blue and white sedan became a dot in his vision.

On arriving home, Edward busied himself with schoolwork, anything to distract him from the Bella situation. Everything was so up and down, one minute they were fine, laughing and kissing and touching and then the next it was like they were back at square one. They couldn't seem to find any balance, and they could only stay in their little bubble for so long before someone came along and deflated it. It was now week four and Edward thought back to last week and how he almost thought things were going to be okay, only for them to turn to utter shit thanks to Mike Newton. Mike had decided that it was in Chief Swan's best interest to know that Edward had visited Bella several times at work the week before. Charlie didn't punish Bella any further, but made his displeasure known about her going against his wishes by seeing Edward outside of school.

Edward couldn't understand why this was all such a big deal. They'd argued about it several times, both flustered and annoyed at the situation. Bella seemed to understand where her father was coming from and promised that he'd let up eventually. Charlie had even told her that he would, and that he was doing this to make her never pull a stunt like that again. "How long would we have to wait?" Edward thought out-loud. He was a good guy, and he'd never do anything intentionally to hurt Bella or to offend Chief Swan. He just didn't get it.

His cell buzzed quietly on the bedside table, but he made no effort to check it, too consumed in trying to rid himself of the mess in his head. He snorted, hearing Emmett's voice in his head, "Don't be a pussy. How many times do I need to tell you, Cullen? Man up."

The light on the cell flickered, taunting him. "Man up, man up, man up," he mumbled to himself, picking up the phone from the table, immediately feeling a sense of dread on seeing two new messages from Bella.

_Maybe this isn't a good idea. Maybe we should just stop. He's not going to let up and I know it's making you miserable and it's making me miserable too._

Edward's heart sank.

_Maybe you should be with someone who can actually spend time with you. Who isn't the chief of police__'s daughter. I'm sorry. This is just so fucking hard._

"Fuck this," he muttered. He grabbed the nearest pair of sneakers and a jacket, shoving his wallet and cell into his pocket. He quietly eased himself out of the window, shutting it behind him. Scaling the lattice quickly, Edward landed on the grass, looking up at the sky. He smelt the change in the air and felt it too. It was going to rain and if he wanted to get to Bella's dry, he'd need to run. Zipping up his jacket, he ran at a fast pace down the quiet streets to Bella's house. The rain soon picked up, as if it knew where he was going. "What the fuck? Does Chief Swan have control of the elements or something?" he grunted, picking up his pace. Five minutes or so from Bella's house, the sky opened and the rain poured, drenching him regardless of how fast he ran. He sprinted the last 100 metres or so, desperate to get out of the cold, wet Forks night. Relief washed over him on noticing the cruiser wasn't in the driveway. Almost considering knocking on the front door, he instead opted to scale the large oak tree that would easily provide access to Bella's room, sending Bella a quick message to let her know he was there.

Edward had scaled many trees in his time, but the combination of the rain, the wind and the general monstrosity of the tree outside of Bella's window proved more difficult than he anticipated. Finally reaching her room, he was relieved to see her face pressed against the glass. Opening the window, she gripped onto his arms and helped him into the warmth of her room. The adrenaline that seemed to fuel him up the tree faded on being inside. All the energy that consumed him on the run here was sucked out of him; fuck he felt cold.

"Shit, Edward. You're fucking drenched. Fuck," Bella stuttered out, taking in the vision before her. Edward looked like a drowned rat and he was here standing in her bedroom no later than 15 minutes after she'd sent those two melodramatic texts after her major fight with Charlie. This guy was too good for her. Way too good.

"C'mon. Let's get you dry, you're going to get sick," she said, taking his hand and walking him to the bathroom. Edward held back looking at her door. "Charlie's not home, he's doing a night shift over in Seattle. He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. C'mon," she said, pulling him towards her. Edward simply nodded, trailing behind her like a little boy lost as she led him to the bathroom she shared with her father.

Once inside the warm space of the bathroom, Bella began peeling off Edward's clothes, the material of his t-shirt clinging to his skin, showing off the outline of his broad chest and lightly defined stomach. Bella chewed on her lip as she undressed him, peeling off his singlet and taking a moment to look at his broad shoulders and the way his collar bone jutted out slightly. She smiled at him as she dried his chest, arms and stomach, blushing immediately when she got to the waistband of his jeans. "Um…I'll go get you some sweats and a t-shirt. I'll be back," she said, throwing the towel at him, the words tumbled out of her mouth and she turned quickly to exit the bathroom. She'd really only seen Edward like that in the dark, and even then she was so high on lust and heat that she didn't even remember much of it. They'd both gotten down to their underwear before it became clear to the both of them that too much was happening way too soon.

Finding an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Edward, Bella made her way back to the bathroom, knocking twice and gently prying the door open to pass him the dry clothes. She waited outside, listening to him shuffle around, and when she thought he was dressed, she peeked around the corner of the door.

He moved towards her, grabbing onto her hands and lifting them to his mouth, covering them with wet kisses, making her giggle as he sucked on the fleshy parts of her knuckles. "I don't want to be with anyone but you. I don't care if you're the Police Chief's daughter and he hates my guts and I'm probably going to get arrested for being here."

Bella sighed, leaning in toward Edward and giving him a quick kiss before burying her head into his chest. "I'm sorry I'm such an over-the-top bitch. I was just freaking out," she mumbled, fisting the fabric of his t-shirt. "Stay with me tonight, yeah?"

Edward pushed her back suddenly, his mind filled with images of Chief Swan coming at him with a shot gun. "I don't know if that's a good idea. What if he comes home? Let's not make this any harder, okay?"

"Edward, you ran all the way here in the pouring rain. Let's not talk about good ideas. You're staying over. It's cold and the thunder is kicking in and I'm scared and you'd make for a pretty shitty boyfriend if you didn't stay and take care of me. I mean, here I am all alone, in this old house… Charlie won't be back until tomorrow afternoon…We could have a freak storm, the power could go out… And I'd be all alone… Sorry but texting how much you miss the feel of my ass under your hands isn't going to cut it this time. You're staying," she said, accentuating the word staying with a tap to his chest.

Edward's whole body shook with laughter. "There you are, I've missed you," he sing-songed lazily, pulling her even further into an embrace.

Bella pulled Edward along the corridor and back to her room, noticing the way his body dragged. "You're an idiot for running here, you're exhausted. Look at you," she muttered, shoving him inside her room. Edward stumbled towards her bed, landing flat on the quilt.

"You know, I was really excited and full of energy on the run here," he mumbled into the quilt, his words muffled by the heavy fabric that adorned Bella's bed. Bella crawled on top of him, resting her knees on either side of Edward's hips and laying her torso flat on his back, placing her ear to his back and listening to the soft thudding of his warm heart.

"Maybe I should just let you sleep," she spoke quietly, still paying attention to the noise trapped within his chest. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything from not being well rested. I mean, you did run all the way here in the rain. What kind of girlfriend would I be to keep you awake….All night? Yeah a pretty bad one…." Before Bella could finish her sentence, she was pinned under Edward, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "Oh, so now you're awake" she scolded, Edward silencing her with hot wet kisses down her neck, nipping at her collar bone and making her squirm beneath him. Yanking the quilt from beneath them, Edward covered them both, rolling them so they were facing each other, covered in its warmth.

"You know you're adorable when you try and be manipulative," he said, running his hand under the waistband of her sweats to the curve of her ass. Bella sucked in a short breath, rolling her hips towards him.

"You're mean," she whined, hooking her leg around him, bringing their pelvises together. Edward's hand explored the region beneath Bella's sweats, tugging on the frill of her underwear in an effort to rile her up, occasionally slipping his hand underneath to feel her skin.

Bella was sure she looked like a tomato, cursing the lamp for the light but also thanking it for giving her an opportunity to actually see Edward when they were doing things like this. She felt like she was overheating, a dull throb making its presence known between her thighs as she let Edward feel her up between lazy open-mouthed kisses. She was turned on enough by the way he was touching and kissing her, but the fact she could see his face and the way his chest would rise and fall really deeply each time his hands made their way inside her underwear and she rolled her hips into his was driving her insane. She tightened her grip around his thigh, pushing herself further into him and was taken back by the grunt that seemed to tumble out of Edward's throat. She felt him, hard and thick, pressed against her, and she rocked against him ever so slightly, wondering if she could get the same reaction again. Edward looked at her, his eyes wild for a moment, before crashing his lips onto her own, yanking the back of her underwear down as he palmed her behind, pressing her into him. Bella was suddenly self-conscious of his hands on her ass, his thumbs pressing into her skin.

"I want to touch you," she mumbled into the kiss, hoping her touching him would be a distraction from the way his hands on her bare skin was making her feel. Taking the hand that was stuffed behind his back and placing it between them, she snaked it into his sweats, gasping when her hand wrapped around him. He felt so hot. Edward stilled for a moment, letting out a sound that was between a whine and a groan, his mouth moving to suck on the flesh of her neck as his hands began pushing her sweats down. He was everywhere, his hands, his mouth, and again Bella felt herself overheating. Running her hand up and down his length in an attempt to take her mind off the fact Edward was taking her pants off. Following Edward's lead, Bella let go of him and eased his sweats over his hips, almost giggling at the image of them both shuffling beneath the blanket in an effort to be skin to skin. Edward grunted, pulling the quilt back and yanking off his sweats, scrambling down to the edge of the bed to remove Bella's, too. Bella immediately went to cover herself, but Edward pulled her towards him. "It's too hot doing this stuff with the quilt. You're beautiful, don't hide," he told her between kisses. Returning them to their original position, Bella felt herself calm down a little, not so embarrassed knowing she was going to see as much of him as he was of her, and she was going to get to watch. The idea made her ache. Edward's hand made its way to the waist of her underwear and she watched as his hand disappeared behind the black cotton, gasping when his fingers made contact with the heat between her thighs.

Bella began panting as she watched Edward bury his face in the swell of her breasts, kissing the skin as his fingers rubbed circles inside her underwear. She felt so hot and wet, but not in a gross kind of way. Edward kept his hand inside her underwear but took the hand that was otherwise unoccupied and began lifting Bella's tank off to expose the pale white flesh of her torso. Bella was in a daze as she watched him multitask between working her over with his fingers and removing her top. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he began nipping at her breasts, hot kisses covering the exposed flesh that peeked out of her bra. As it had before, it all suddenly felt like too much and she moved her hand once again between them, needing a distraction, needing to feel him. Edward's movements stilled when she wrapped her hand around him, taking in the feel of him and the way his body quivered when she ghosted her thumb over the tip. She continued a slow steady rhythm, moving her wrist up and down making a twisting motion when she reached the top. Edward shuddered next to her, his hands now lazily tracing circles around her clit, breathing heavily into her chest.

"Is this okay?" she asked to the top of his head, speeding up her rhythm ever so slightly.

Edward moved up so they were face to face, kissing her softly, groaning, "It's good, just a little harder when you get to the base, yeah?" Bella increased the pressure of her hand, watching Edward let out little groans and pants as his eyes darted between her face and her hand wrapped around him. "Yeah, that. Fuck. All the way." Bella pressed her thumb into the ridge between the head and the shaft and let out an embarrassing moan when she felt him twitch in her hand. Edward suddenly began panting into her mouth. "Wait, hold on a sec," he muttered, the words flying out of his mouth quickly. Bella stopped for a moment, watching Edward's scrunched-up face slowly relax.

After a few beats, she kissed his shoulder and continued to run her hand up and down his length. "You feel really good," she whispered, embarrassed by how turned on she was by doing this to him. Suddenly, Edward jerked beside her, the pulsing in her hand increasing. Bella was pulled out of her lust-filled haze as she noticed Edward turn bright red, grunting out a series of "fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck" as warm liquid covered her hands and his t-shirt. Before Bella could comprehend what had just happened, Edward darted from the bed and out of her room, leaving Bella confused and semi-naked, hands covered in stickiness. At first, she wasn't quite sure what had happened, but then as all the pieces of the puzzle snapped into place, she realised why Edward had dashed out of her room so quickly. Edward had come, and he'd come maybe a little too quickly for his liking. Bella rolled over, pressing her face into her pillow, worried that maybe she'd done something wrong or ruined the night for the both of them.

Edward made his way back to Bella's room in only a pair of shorts. He'd spent several minutes in the bathroom cleaning up and mentally yelling at himself for essentially blowing his load all over Bella way too soon. Opening the door, he found her face down on the bed and she didn't move when he entered, only burying her head further into the mattress. Sitting next to her, he took her hands and wiped them down with the washcloth he brought from the bathroom. She peeked up at him from under her hair. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong," she mumbled, pressing her face into the mattress.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bella. You were good, maybe a little too good," he said laughing, kissing her back and giving her a little tap on the ass. "I didn't mean to run out like that, I was just…really embarrassed for a moment there," he said nudging her softly and laying down next to her.

They kissed slowly, letting the heat that buzzed around them earlier return. "I want to make it up to you. Will you let me?" Edward whispered into her ear as he pushed her bra down. Bella nodded, watching as Edward kissed her breasts, sucking ever so slightly on the pinkish peaks. Noises started tumbling out of Bella's mouth without her realising as Edward continued to lavish attention on her chest, again the heat pooled in her cheeks. "I really want to kiss you…." Edward started, moving his body down to her center, placing an open-mouthed kiss on the damp cotton of her underwear, "here."

Bella looked down on him, her hair messy and cheeks tinted apple red, mouth opening and closing softly. "Kay," she replied between breaths. "But I want to watch."

Edward buried his face into her, nipping at the fabric as Bella squealed above him. "Fucking hell," he almost shouted. "You can't just say things like that." Bella scowled down at him, yanking on his hair.

"Okay, sit up and lean against your pillows." Edward couldn't have been more thankful for all the pillows on Bella's bed, making it easier for her to be propped up so she could 'watch.' He smirked at her as she moved backwards and shifted around, making herself comfortable; he crawled towards her, spreading her knees and leaning down between them to kiss the skin above her underwear. He could hear her breathing speed up, and quickly hooked his thumbs in the side of her underwear, dragging them down her legs, never taking his eyes off her face.

Tossing her underwear to the side, Edward kissed her left ankle, lifting it up onto his shoulder as he scooted forward, he smirked. "Trimmed, nice." Before he even realised he'd said it out loud, Bella yanked at his hair, grumbling about how he was a moron, trying to pull him away. But Edward didn't pay any attention, moving forward quickly and kissing her fiercely, Bella's hands now gently tugging on his hair, urging him on. He alternated between kissing her slowly and sucking on her clit. He'd never gone down on a girl before, but judging by the sounds Bella was making, he was doing a decent job. Remembering something that Emmett had mentioned, he slid a finger inside her, curling it upwards. Bella seemed to like this as she pushed his head forward moving him to where she wanted attention. Edward lapped at her, removing his finger and lifting her other leg onto his shoulder, he buried his face in her, placing a hand on her lower stomach, feeling her stomach muscles tense beneath his palm.

Looking up at Bella who was panting down at him, he moved his hands that were resting on her stomach to her ass, pulling her closer to him whilst enjoying the feel of her behind in his hands. He flattened his tongue against her clit, smirking at the way her breathing suddenly increased everytime he placed the smallest amount of pressure there. Trying something different he moved his attention elsewhere as he licked slowly darting his tongue inside her. Bella gasped, her hands moving to her breasts, staring down at him as he buried his face in her. "I want to see you," she blurted out, her whole body feeling like it was on fire. She palmed her breasts, dragging her nails ever so slightly, as she watched Edward raise his head so their eyes could meet. Their eyes remained locked as they both worked on bringing Bella to orgasm. "Fuck . Fuck. Fuck. I'm gonna. I'm gon…" Bella's words came out in between pants as she lifted her hips into Edward's mouth. Everything felt too close and yet too far away, and just as she thought she was going to explode, Edward's attention would move elsewhere and it would feel good but just not as good as before. It was like a rollercoaster. She yanked on his hair, pressing him into that spot, not caring that she felt so wet and sticky and that his poor beautiful face was probably covered in her. "Please. Please. Please," she repeated like a mantra, feeling like she was going to explode as Edward sucked on her clit roughly and she let out something crossed between a scream and a yelp as everything around her seemed to shake and spasm. Her body arching off the bed and collapsing with a thud, she panted, body thick with sweat, a feeling of stickiness similar to that night all those weeks ago. Edward crawled up to her, kissing her sweaty skin, marvelling that even beneath the saltiness she still tasted nice.

They lay there, staring at each other for some time. Edward placed his hand on Bella's chest, feeling the way her heart thudded into his palm. "You're so fucking beautiful, it's almost stupid," he blurted out, smiling at the way her eyes fluttered open and closed.

"You are," she mumbled in her post-orgasm haze, snaking her hand down to graze the hard-on that was constrained within his shorts.

They continued to lay there for sometime, Bella idly tracing the outline of him within his shorts, laughing when he squirmed every time she circled the tip through the cotton. "I guess we're not breaking up then, right?" Bella said as she covered him with her hand, squeezing through the fabric.

Edward sucked in a breath. "I think I like your 'O-Face' too much."

Bella elbowed Edward, moving down his body to place a kiss on him through his shorts. "Such a shame I didn't get to see yours." She smirked, snapping the waistband of his shorts and laughing as he tackled her off the bed, the two landing on the floor with a heavy thud.

"I'm really, really sorry about that message," Bella sighed into Edwards neck.

"It's okay, you've already apologised. You just scared me. I mean I know shit's tough but I didn't think you'd want to give up so fast," he said, rubbing circles on her back.

"You know, even though you're an idiot for running all the way here – in the rain, might I add – I'm really glad you did. Like really glad." Bella lifted her head and placed a soft chaste kiss on his mouth, smiling at him through her hair.

"I'm just glad you're mine," Edward said between peppering her face with kisses.

"I'm glad you're mine, too."

**Big love and thanks goes out to lts29 and Damenellie ****for their BETA work xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Enjoy.**

_**Show me your tits**_

Edward laughed at Bella's face as her eyes took in the words that flashed across her screen. Instead of doing what he asked she flipped the bird, and scowled at him via the webcam. He watched her, brow scrunched as she typed quickly

_You're an ass._

The little pencil moved back and forth highlighting that she was still writing. He looked at her and smirked, watching as her face slowly titled up and smiled at him as she hit the send button.

Edward's mouth opened and closed as he took in the challenge before him.

_I'll show you mine, if you show me yours._

He looked at his screen to see Bella still smirking, her eyebrow now raised. Deciding to rile her up further, Edward made a show of lifting his hands and placing them in his lap out of the webcams eye. He shifted around as if he was removing his pants, trying not to laugh at Bella's eager face suddenly much closer to her screen than before. In a swift motion, he lifted his shirt off throwing it onto the bed and sat back watching as Bella jolted back looking confused and then annoyed.

_You're no fun. At all._

She typed, then sat back with her arms crossed.

_I'm going to bed._

Bella blew Edward a kiss, leaning over just enough so he could see her breasts underneath her singlet. She took her time pretending to turn off the cam, giving him an eyeful. She laughed to herself and jumped into her bed, quickly sending Edward a text message

_Sweet dreams x_

Edward groaned; he'd get her back.

The next day Edward picked up Bella on his way to school. It had become somewhat routine that they'd ride in most days together. Now that Charlie had lifted the ban on them seeing eachother, Edward had gone out of his way to prove to Bella's father that he was indeed worthy of his only daughter. Arriving a little earlier than usual, Edward honked the horn, alerting Bella that he was outside. He got out of the car and leaned against it, enjoying the feel of the cool Forks air blowing across his face as he waited.

Bella came tumbling out of her door, barely making her way down the steps unscathed, her hair trailing behind, blowing wildly in the wind. She barrelled into Edward with a thud, burying her head into his chest. Edward coaxed her to lift up her head, placing a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Goodmorning"

She replied with a kiss and smiled

"What's with the rush?" He said as he opened the car door for her, making his way quickly to the driver's side.

"I just wanted to see you" Bella replied, placing her hand on his thigh as he started the engine and began navigating his way around the busy Forks streets on their way to the high school.

Bella's hand trailed up and down Edward's thigh, edging higher and higher with each pass. He wriggled under her touch, finding himself more and more uncomfortable, the strain in his jeans becoming incredibly tight.

"Bella. I'm not walking into first period with a hard on. Stop it," he whined

Bella snorted and this time placed her hand directly over the bulge straining against the denim.

"Then maybe you shouldn't go to first period… Maybe we shouldn't go at all!" she sing-songed, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Are you suggesting we skip school?" Edward's words flew out of his mouth in one breath, his mind struggling to deal with morning traffic, Bella's hand on his dick and the fact she'd just suggested they skip school.

Edward could see Forks High in the distance. He knew they should go to school, going to school was the right thing, the proper thing, but spending the day with Bella, with Bella who currently was palming him through his jeans was a good thing, a really good thing.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Edward said seriously as he waited patiently for the light to turn green. He almost sighed when he felt Bella's hand move from his crotch as she took out her phone

"I'm messaging Charlie now saying I've got cramps and I'm going to stay home. He's in Seattle today anyway, he won't be back till late."Her fingersmoved quickly over the keypad of her phone.

Instead of taking the street that would lead them into the parking lot, Edward took a quick right down a quiet suburban street and began navigating his way back to Bella's house.

"I'm guessing it's going to be easier if we go to yours, just incase Charlie calls?" Edward said as he picked up his speed ever so slightly, keen to deal with the bulge in his pants.

Bella hummed next to him, her hand finding its way back to him, placing soft kisses on his neck and tracing the line of his zipper with her fingers.

"Bella! Stop!" Edward whined, taking one hand off the wheel to shoo her away.

Bella huffed, placing her hands in her lap, pressing her face against the glass of the side window.

"You're kinda cute when you sulk, you know that?" Edward said as he took glances at Bella between trying to concentrate on the road ahead. He could see her lips turning up into a smile, but on noticing him staring she scrunched up her face into a scowl.

Quiet filled the car for several minutes, the hum of the Volvo engine the only thing filtering between them.

Two can play this game, Edward thought, sharply pulling the car over. Parking next to an empty lot, he unbuckled Bella's seatbelt and leaned into her, kissing her with as much force as he could muster. He felt her go stiff beneath him, obviously taken back by how quickly the situation had changed. Then she softened, melting beneath him, making it easier for Edward to quickly unbutton her jeans and snake his hand inside her underwear. He touched her hard and fast and opened his eyes to see her staring back at him, wide eyed with her mouth forming the perfect "o".

Edward pulled back, removing his hand from her underwear. He watched as confusion covered Bella's face, her eyes darted back and forth, first to his fingers whichwere now buttoning up her jeans, then to his face.

"Taste of your own medicine" he whispered, brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her square on the mouth leaving her stunned, he started the engine and resumed driving.

Bella said nothing for the remainder of the drive, her mind ticking,trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

Bella always considered herself someone who was constantly on top of things, ready for whatever was to happen next, always prepared, but in no way was she prepared for _that_. Her body buzzed and heat pooled in her chest, creeping up her face. She was completely overwhelmed in a really good way. It had felt odd, when Edward had reached over and unbuckled her belt, immediately attacking her mouth, his hand down her jeans so fast that when she tried to replay it in her head, the image itself was a complete blur. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of her. Edward had never been so forward with her like that, and as much as it was a little overwhelming and maybe even a bit scary, she liked it. She liked that he took charge, that he was maybe even a little that the right word? She almost said it outloud, sucking in a breath and giving Edward an awkward smile as he took hold of her hand and sped quickly down her street.

In a matter of minutes they were out the car and at Bella's front step, Edward tapping his feet against the concrete impatiently as Bella fumbled with her keys as she attempted to open the door. Finding the correct key and opening up, they giggled as they both stumbled around trying to take off their boots, holding hands as they dragged eachother up the stairs to Bella's room.

"I think I just want to lay here alllllll daaaaaaay" Edward mumbled into Bella's pillow, after throwing himself dramatically onto her bed. Bella crawled up ontop of him, her legs resting on either side of his hips as she pushed and pulled with all her strength in an attempt to roll him over.

"We did not skip school for you to just laaaaaaaay here allll daaaaay, Edward" Bella replied, playfully punching his back like a toddler who wasn't getting their way. Too quickly for her to stop him, Edward flipped her over, pressing her into the mattress. Bella immediately felt herself blush red, her blood feeling warm, her body remembering what it felt like in the car. Edward stopped, noticing the sudden change in her demeanour "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

"Yeah, it's just a bit quiet in here. I don't know. I feel strange" Bella replied almost too quickly, embarrassed at the images dancing across her mind - Edward pinning her to the bed, her wrists above her head…

Snapped out of her thoughts, she felt Edward's weight move off her and watched as he shuffled over to her desk. He fiddled with her iPod and she giggled as she watched his face scrunch up as he surveyed her music. A smile broke out across his face."Grizzly Bear okay?" Edward asked, smiling at Bella's quick nod before moving back to lay next to her on the bed.

"Better?" Edward said between kisses, rubbing small circles on her lower back. Bella replied with a hum, enjoying the feel of his warm hands on the skin of her back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward re-iterated again, taking note of the red blush that still pooled in Bella's cheeks. "Something is up. Tell me. You've been quiet since the car ride." He moved his hands from her back, placing his thumbs on her hips making circles around the bones that poked against the flesh.

"It's embarrassing, I think. No. It's just stupid. Don't worry" she said, trying to change the subject with a kiss.

Edward moved his head away, looking down at her and raising his eyebrows.

"I want you to do what you did to me in the car again" she blurted out; face reddening even further at the way the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"You want me to what?" he asked, his voice filled with confusion.

"Take control" Bella replied, pushing the hair out of her face.

They were silent for several moments, their breathing and the opening notes of 'Cheerleader'the only sounds filling the room.

Edward pressed himself further into Bella, placing enough pressure to let her know he was taking control, but not enough to startle her like he did in the car. He kissed her slowly, placing more and more weight onto her, enjoying the way she seemed to melt underneath him. Just as her hands found their way into his hair he snatched them away, pinning her wrists above her head. Her sharp intake of breath made him twitch in his jeans, fuck he was throbbing.

He took his time as he kissed a pathway down her neck, skimming the cotton of her shirt and then burying himself in her stomach. He laughed as she squirmed and fought against his hands. He unbuttoned her jeans awkwardly, realizing that doing things one-handed wasn't so easy.

"Will you keep your hands to yourself if I let go?" Edward asked, cocking his eyebrow as he let go of her hands.

"Uhm. Yes." She replied, keeping her arms above her but in a way that was more comfortable.

Edward eased Bella's jeans off her legs and placed a wet kiss on the waistband of her underwear, again she squirmed, her pale legs flailing around.

He pushed more of his weight onto her, trapping her legs.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" he asked, his thumb grazing the damp spot on the cotton.

"I don't know. God. We should just stop. Can we just make out? I'm sorry. I was being stupid." Bella's words tumbled out of her mouth in between breaths and Edward couldn't help but smile at his stupidly flustered and stupidly beautiful girlfriend. He silenced her quickly with another kiss square on the damp spot his thumb has previously grazed.

Bella let out something between a moan and a squeak, her hands immediately in his hair. Edward pulled back, snatching her hands and placing them beside her.

"No touching!"

She was bright red, tomato red even, flushed and beautiful and all his.

"Just let me... touch you, yeah? Let me take control?"He whispered.

"Kay"

Edward busied himself documenting her legs with his mouth, kissing and nipping at the skin, leaving marks on the soft fleshy parts of her inner thighs and wet kisses on her knees. He loved the way her body shook when he traced the arch of her foot and the way her breathing sped up every time he'd swipe his tounge across her inner thigh. He began making his way up her body, noticing he had neglected to remove her top.

"Can I take this off?" he asked, hooking his thumbs in the bottom of her shirt. She chewed on her lip and simply nodded, he was surprised she really hadn't put up a fight, although he could tell it was taking her a lot to relax and unwind and just enjoy what was happening.

Removing Bella's shirt, he couldn't help but swoon a little at her matching navy cotton bra. "Blue is a really nice colour on you," he blurted out as he fingered the strap, brushing it aside so he could kiss a path down past her shoulder to her chest.

He buried his face between her breasts and covered her in kisses as her soft awkward laugh filled the room. "Do you like that?" he said as he kissed the line of skin where it met the cotton of her bra. She giggled again and he turned his head to watch her wrists bunch the fabric of her quilt. "Tell me what you're feeling," he asked as he pulled the cup of her bra down and drew lazy circles with his tounge around the creamy white flesh.

"I feel really hot," she mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Like my skin is kinda tingling. It's nice..."

Edward undid the front clasp of her bra, kissing the underside of her breasts, once he was sure that he'd committed that part of her body to memory he leaned up on his elbows taking the time to look at her. Bella was perfect. Flushed pink, and pale, her hair sticking to her face. She was perfect. He cupped his hand around one of her breasts and watched her suck in several short breaths, her eyes fluttering open and closed. He'd never actually touched Bella like this before. Sure, he'd felt her up a lot, over the shirt, over her bra, under her bra, under her night shirt when she wasn't wearing a bra at all. But it was always hard and fast or soft and quick, he'd never had the chance to take his time, to be almost lazy with her. Placing both hands on her breasts, he kissed his way down the centre of her chest, watching the way her torso arched off the bed, taking the opportunity to kiss the sides of her ribs, swiping his tongue against the unexplored flesh.

"Kiss me. Please. Please" Bella's voice broke Edward out of his haze and he quickly moved up her, keeping one hand on her breast and moving the other to her neck. He kissed her slowly, lazily, taking time to listen to her reactions, paying attention to the way she moaned when he tugged ever so slightly on her nipple and the way her body shuddered when his hand brushed the top of her underwear.

Edward hadn't had much luck making Bella come with his hands. It was always a case of "no, here, there, left, uh right" and sometimes he'd feel so embarrassed that he'd just encourage her to finish herself off and let him watch.

Taking Bella by surprise, Edward slowly snaked his hand into her underwear. Her breathing hitched and she sighed when his hands made contact with her.

"I want you to talk to me, yeah?"

Bella nodded, kissing him and sucking on his lower lip in approval.

"I really want to make you come."

"You do make me come"

"But not like this"

Edward took his time touching her, being gentle at first, waiting for Bella to vocalise what felt good and what didn't. Just as he was about to speak up, Bella let out a squeak when his thumb pressed against her clit. "There. There. Just right there," she said in an almost panicked voice. Edward couldn't hide his excitement kissing her roughly whilst maintaining the same amount of pressure on her. He maintained an easy rhythm of pressing and circling as he attacked her mouth. Their kisses were hot and wet, both of them panting as if they were in a porno.

"Want." Bella forced out between kisses, their mouths smacking against each other noisily.

"Lower."

Edward immediately moved his hand, rubbing circles, god she was hot and wet, really wet.

Bella groaned and squirmed.

"Mm. More."

"Yeah?"

Edward pressed harder, but could tell by the way she was jittering around the bed that she was getting frustrated.

"Lower."

The lightbulb suddenly went off as he realised what Bella wanted. Edward moved his hand lower and watched her face as he eased a finger into her. She let out a sigh and nodded her head.

By this point, she was sighing and groaning beneath him, urging him on with bites of his lip and hot breaths in his ear. Deciding to take some initiative, he added a second finger and curled them upwards and was rewarded with the sound of Bella hissing out, "Fffffffuuuuuuuuuck."

"There. There. Right there," she repeated, shaking beneath him.

"Your thumb. Where it was before. Back. Ungh."

Edward pressed his thumb against her clit as Bella began bucking against his hand. He was in awe, his mouth agape as he watched her grind onto him. Just when he thought his hand couldn't take it any longer she gasped, her back arching off the bed before collapsing in a heap of limbs.

He watched as Bella lay before him, her chest rising and falling as her body slowly calmed down. Her eyes remained closed, her little pink tounge darting out to lick her lips every so often.

"C'mere," she murmured, reaching her hands out to Edward, he laughed at her little sighs and the way the red blush was slowly fading from her skin. Instead of moving towards Bella, Edward quickly searched for a pair of shorts and a tshirt in her bedside drawers. Bella mumbled from her place on the bed, arms reaching out for him.

"I'm just getting you something to wear. I don't want you to get cold," he reminded her. Finding something suitable, he returned to the bed and playfully kissed her hands that remained reaching out for him in an embrace. She was more alert now, pouty and beautiful as she wriggled quickly into the clothes he'd chosen.

He lay down next to her, kissing her softly on the neck as she continued to sigh and hold onto him.

"You're really, really amazing, you know that right?" she mumbled into his chest, rolling herself over so her body covered his.

"Continue…," he said between laughs as she playfully pinched his sides.

"Mine. Mine. Mine. Miiinne," she repeated, pressing her face into his chest.

Edwards heart swelled and he felt himself blush slightly, he swooned at both the image and feeling of her on top of him, feeling a little silly but not really minding that much.

They lay in silence for several moments, Bella pressing her ear to Edward's chest.

"Wanna spoon?" she asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows, she pushed the hair out of her face and yawned. "I'm kinda tired."

Edward laughed, like really laughed, and in his best impersonation of the girl he absolutely adored repeated a phrase he heard earlier on.

"I didn't skip school so we could just laaaaaaaaaay here all daaaaay Bella."

Bella guffawed. "Shut up, Edward! Besides, my plan isn't to just lay here all day. Let me get back my strength a little and let's see where this goes." She wriggled her eyebrows at him and he suddenly found himself quite content to let her rest.

For the moment, at least.

**Big thanks go to lts29 and Damenellie for their pre-reading and beta work, i'd be a mess without you both! **


End file.
